Dear You
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Kalau begitu, dengarkan ceritanya.." Miku Hatsune menceritakan kisah masa lalunya pada Yuki. Dan yang Yuki tahu, sepertinya sang Ibu masih meninggalkan rasa pada "teman"nya. / Real story. Warnings Inside. LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! Enjoy
1. Chapitre 1 : Parting Ways

Tik tok tik tok—waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang.

Seorang Ibu berumur 30 tahunan berambut teal terlihat sedang bersandar pada setiran mobil avanza peraknya. Dilihat dari tempat dimana ia parkir, pastinya ia sedang menunggu anaknya pulang dari sekolah. Anak perempuannya lebih tepatnya.

Diliriknya jam tangan bermotif daun bawangnya tersebut—ah, seharusnya sang anak sudah kembali sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tetapi dia kerap tak muncul-muncul juga. Kira-kira kemana ya? Pikir sang Ibu khawatir, tentu saja.

"Mama!" gema sang anak sayup-sayup mulai terdengar. Si Ibu menoleh kearah spion dan mendapati anak perempuannya melambai kearahnya—dengan sepucuk surat merah mudah diapitannya. Biar si Ibu tebak, _seseorang baru saja menembak anaknya!_

Sebagai seorang mamah yang baik, tentu Miku Hatsune merasa senang dan khawatir—pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Mamah!" si anak segera masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan keras, membuat Miku merasa sedikit sebal karena mobil kesayangannya dibanting. "Mamah tidak akan percaya ini!" sambungnya.

"Apa? Biar mama tebak. Dari surat yang kau pegang—dan mawar merah ditangan kirimu itu, seseorang baru saja menembakmu kan? Anak mamah sudah besar~! Bagaimana? Diterima tidak?" Miku mulai menunjukan rasa antusiasnya seperti anak-anak SMA seumuran anaknya.

"Mamah!" si anak—Kaai Yuki Hatsune membantah, "Aku tidak—aku belum menerimanya. Sekarang aku bingung harus apa!" Yuki mulai terihat kelimpungan. _Oh masa muda! _Pikir sang ibu.

Miku membuang napas yang sedari tadi tercekat, mengambil botol minum, dan memberikannya kepada Yuki agar ia bisa meminumnya dan menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gundah. "Jadi, siapakah lelaki yang berhasil memuat anakku galau dan gundah ini?"

"Piko," si anak selesai menenggak minumnya. "Utatane Piko. Cowok yang waktu itu main kerumah. Masih ingat?"

Ah—ingatan Miku mulai terbuka. Tentu dirinya ingat. Anak lelaki pertama yang pernah dibawa anaknya kerumah. Sejauh yang ia lihat, mereka memang menunjukkan suatu kedekatan intim yang nyata, bahkan cukup untuk membuat suaminya—Mikuo Hatsune berteriak kesal—cemburu—karenanya. Sungguh ini adalah suatu berkah(?) karena anaknya bisa diberikan(?) pada lelaki terpercaya!(?).

"Dia itu anak yang baik, mama saja tahu. Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" Miku mulai men-starter mobilnya dan menyetirnya keluar sekolah.

"… Piko memang baik, selalu membantuku, tapi aku tak tahu. Aku takut mah, dia itu anak populer disekolahnya, sering dikerubunin cewek. Aku takut dia selingkuh nanti…" Kaai Yuki mendesah. Disandarkannya dirinya ke kaca jendela mobil.

Miku—yang baru selesai membayar tagihan parkir disekolah anaknya—hanya memandang raut wajah si anak dengan muka sedikit keheranan. "Kupikir kau menyukainya, Yuki."

"Aku suka padanya—tapi aku hanya takut. Bukankah wajar?" Yuki meminta dukungan. Tapi reaksi sang ibunda hanyalah tersenyum tipis.

Yuki, tak sadarkah engkau kalau kau telah menguak memori sang ibu yang sudah lama dipendamnya?

"..Mah?"

"Ah—iya maaf, aku terlalu konsentrasi menyetir. Ahahaha," Miku tertawa getir. "Aku tak apa, sungguh Yuki. Jangan pasang wajah khawatir begitu."

"Tapi mamah—"

"Daripada itu, mungkin lebih baik aku menceritakanmu sebuah kisah. Sebuah kisah nyata yang pernah kualami. Kupikir ini bisa memberimu jawaban atas kegundahan hatimu itu."

"Sungguh? Yeiy terima kasih mamah!" Yuki kegirangan, hingga memeluk pundak sang bunda.

"Ya, Yuki. Nah, sekarang dengarkan ceritanya…"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dear You"<strong>

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction by Mochiyo-sama**

**Semua yang disini milik pemiliknya masing-masing, **termasuk jalan cerita yang dialami oleh si pemilik. Saya hanya mempunyai kata-kata yang mendeskripsikannya.

Fanfic ini mengandung_**Miku x Kaito**_dan beberapa momen_**Miku x Mikuo**_ dan _**Kaai Yuki x Piko**_**. Jika keberatan, silahkan pencet tombol "Back"**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-14 tahun yang lalu, Vocaloid Gakuen-<strong>_

"Priiiiiiiiit! Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh tim basket putri asal Vocaloid Gakuen!"

Suara teriakan kemenangan menggema memenuhi gedung olahraga Vocaloid Gakuen. Terang saja, tim basket putri lagi-lagi berhasil mengukir prestasi dengan mengalahkan tim basket asal sekolah rivalnya. Tak ayal, nama-nama pemain yang berjasa pada permainan kali ini dikumandangkan oleh seluruh penonton pertandingan tersebut. Popularitas mereka akan semakin bertambah dengan kemenangan telak ini.

Salah satu dari pemain-pemain luar biasa tersebut adalah Miku Hatsune. Siapa murid Vocaloid Gakuen yang tak mengenalnya? Remaja 16 tahun ini memang terkenal dengan kemampuan olahraga—khususnya dibidang basket yang tiada duanya. Belum lagi kecantikan dan keramahan yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada orang-orang menambah popularitasnya. Miku Hatsune, seorang kaptern tim basket putri, memang sesosok perempuan ideal! Tak heran jika ia diidolakan banyak orang.

Dan sekarang, si tuan putri yang dari tadi kita bicarakan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Miku, capai?"

Miku menoleh kesumber suara. Suara khas ini, pastinya adalah—

"Hai Kaito. Menungguku lagi?"

—Kaito Shion. Teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya.

Kaito Shion adalah seorang laki-laki normal. Umurnya satu tahun diatas Miku—ya meski mereka satu angkatan. Ia memakai kacamata frame biru, rambut biru, mata biru—dan pokoknya serba biru! Nilainya pun serba biru—maksudnya ga ada yang merah gitu. Kaito adalah salah satu anak terpintar satu sekolah, dan sama populernya dengan Miku. Tapi bedanya, Kaito tidak begitu bagus dalam olahraga, sementara Miku cukup kesulitan dalam menerima pelajaran yang sifatnya hanya menghafal dan latihan saja.

"Ya, rumah kita kan searah. Lagipula aku juga habis menonton pertandinganmu. Kau harus tahu kalau _three point _yang kau tembakkan tadi itu keren banget! Kau harus lihat muka lawan yang amat-sangat-cangak itu!" Kaito berkomat-kamit dengan semangat membara. Miku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Kaito. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang saat antusias jika mengenai _dirinya._

—Jangan kaget pemirsa. Memangnya Miku Hatsune, diva satu sekolah ini, tidak tahu bahwa teman SMA-nya ini sangat sangat menyukai dirinya.

Ya, meski si BaKaito itu sendri tidak pernah menyatakannya, namun hampir semua teman sekelas Miku mengetahuinya, bahkan tak jarang dari mereka yang sudah mulai menjodohkan mereka. Namun memang dasarnya anak muda, yang selalu gengsi, akhirnya keduanya enggan mengakui perasaan mereka. Toh mereka sama-sama nyaman merasa seperti ini.

"Ayo kita pulang! Sudah hampir malam loh." Ajak Miku sambil merangkul tangan Kaito. Sekilas wajah manusia bermarga Shion itu memerah.

"Ah—iya pelan-pelan saja Miku. Sini biar kubawakan tasnya! Kau pasti kecapaian habis melawan SMA lawan kan?" tawar Kaito. Hal itu tentu disambut baik oleh Miku. Dengan segera ia lemparkan tas jinjingnya dan menyeringai lebar, "Ya, kau benar Kaito! Terima kasih ya!"

Jalan-jalan mulai terlihat sepi, wajar saja, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Jam biasanya dimana orang-orang sudah pada berpulang ke rumah masing-masing. Gelapnya sang malam semakin didukung oleh lampu-lampu jalan yang terlihat remang-remang. Seketika, suasana latar tersebut menjadi cocok untuk cerita horor.

"Hei Miku, tahu tidak? Katanya setiap malam Jum'at kayak sekarang biasanya banyak hantu muncul loh!" ujar Kaito menakut-nakuti. Sontak, muka Miku berubah pias.

Miku Hatsune memang paling anti dengan cerita mistis. Jadi jangan heran kalau setiap liburan musim panas pasti ia tidak ikut _summer vacation _satu sekolah. Kenapa? Karena ada uji nyalinya duh.

"Kaito—_mou_ jangan membuatku takut!"

"Siapa yang menakut-nakuti!" bantah Kaito—dengan akting yang meyakinkan. "Aku benar kok, lagian ada cerita kalau dulu, duluuuuuu sekali ada anak kecil bunuh diri di—di… didekat tiang lampu disampingmu!"

"Hiiiiii! Benarkah?" Miku mulai histeris. Andaikan lampu jalanan itu hidup, pastilah ia telah _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Miku.

"Benar! Dan katanya…" Kaito mulai berjalan mendahului Miku. Dirogohnya tas sekolahnya dan dikeluarkannya sebuah tabung yang bersinar—dengan posisi membelakangi Miku. "Setiap malam Jum'at, ia akan keluar dan mengentayangi siapapun yang berjalan didekat tiang itu!" Dan hah! Kaito membalikan badan kearah Miku dengan senter dibawah dagunya sehingga sinar senter bisa membuat efek mengerikan pada wajah cangak Kaito.

_BOOOO_—cerita seram Kaito yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menakutkan itupun sukses membuat Miku Hatsune terpingkal-pingkal dan hampir pipis dicelana. Kaito tertawa puas, tentu saja. Senang bukan rasanya menjahili orang lain—apalagi jika itu menyangkut anak terpopuler satu sekolah. Miku cemberut, tidak suka dijahili seperti ini.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan." Miku berjalan meninggalkan Kaito, dan membuatnya panic kelimpungan.

"Ah—maaf Miku! Habis kau lucu jika sedang begitu." Kaito mulai menghibur Miku. "Lagipula, kau mau sampai kapan takut cerita begituan? Kau ini sebentar lagi kan lulus SMA dan kuliah!" seru Kaito. Miku masih enggan merespon, masih kesal rupanya.

Wowowow, mungkin saya lupa memberitahukan anda—tapi ya, Kaito dan Miku memang sudah kelas 3 di Vocaloid Gakuen.

Miku mendelik mendengar 'hinaan' sang sahabat. Berniat membalas, tentu Miku sudah menyiapkan kata-kata menusuk hati andalannya. "Ya, bicara saja pada orang yang masih suka _mengempeng_ bantal bermotif es krim miliknya setiap malam!"

Berasa ditusuk beribu-ribu bambu runcing rasanya. Kaito langsung jatuh terjerembab dengan ekspresi dilebih-lebihkan.

"…. Kau terlalu berlebihan Kaito." Miku terdecak sendiri melihat tingkah konyol Kaito. _Well,_ Kaito memang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan dalam situasi apapun. Kaito hanya meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sesekali ia melontarkan lawakan garing yang sudah menjadi _specialty_-nya—masih dengan posisi awalnya, tentu. Tak lama, Miku mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Kaito berdiri tegak kembali.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri gang tadi. Hening lalu menyelimuti mereka. Canggung, ya mungkin. Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Kaito akan bersekolah jauh—di sekolah pelayaran terbaik Jepang yang bertempatkan di Kyushu. Sementara Miku akan masuk fakultas Hukum di Tokyo _university_. Jadi ya… mereka akan terpisah dalam jangka waktu yang cukup—salah, lumayan lama. Atau mungkin _sangat sangat _lama.

".. Hei, tadi permainan yang bagus," puji Kaito, berusaha membangkitkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Itu permainan basket terakhirku di tim basket putri Vocaloid Gakuen."

Hening lagi.

"Kau… akan tetap bermain basket?" tanya Kaito, berusaha membangkitkan topik pembicaraan, _lagi_.

"… Ya, mungkin jika ada ekskul basket disana. Kau sendiri masih akan melanjutkan hobi merancang baju itu? Sungguh, tapi menurutku itu hobi yang aneh untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya—tapi ya mungkin tidak. Sekolah pelayaran membutuhkan konsentrasi luar biasa."

"Kau? Konsentrasi? Aku tak percaya itu!" puji Miku sarkastik. Kaito membalasnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Hening lagi.

"… Kaito," kali ini Miku yang buka mulut, "kapan kau akan berangkat?"

Kaito membuang muka dari Miku, tak berani membalas tatapannya. Takut. Ya Kaito takut mengecewakan wanita yang dicintainya ini.

".. Kaito.."

"Sehabis wisuda, aku akan segera berangkat. Atau mungkin aku tidak akan ikut wisuda ahaha.." Kaito tertawa garing, berusaha menghibur dirinya dan _dia_.

".. Jadi, kita akan terpisah, untuk waktu yang lama?"

Kali ini yang namanya hening betul–betul hening. Sampai suara rumput bergoyang pun terdengar. Sungguh sebetulnya Kaito tidak ingin meninggalkan Miku sendirian disini. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus disampaikan olehnya. Tapi.. ia harus pergi, demi cita-citanya. Demi agar bisa bersanding _dengannya…_

"Kumohon Miku, jangan menangis." Kaito menyeka airmata Miku yang sudah mengaliri pipi Miku. "Ayolah, aku tak akan pergi selamanya ini 'kan. Suatu saat aku juga akan kembali padamu."

Sadar dengan pernyataan terakhir Kaito, sontak pipi keduanya langsung mengeluarkan warna buah persik.

"… A—ah daripada itu," Kaito melepaskan syal rajutan warna biru langit kesayangannya dan mengalungkannya pada leher Miku, "ini, hadiah perpisahan dariku."

Mata Miku sedikit melotot. Ia merasa tak bisa menerima hadiah ini. Syal ini kan— "Tapi Kaito-kun! Ini rajutan almarhum adikmu Kaiko-chan kan! Apa tak apa-apa jika kau berikan padaku? Lagipula kau tahu kan aku ini orangnya _slebor_, jadi syal ini bisa saja ru—"

"Tak apa-apa kok. Aku yakin Miku bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Kaito mengacak-acak rambut teal temannya itu. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan mungkin memberikan syalku pada sembarang orang. Kau itu.. spesial, makanya ini lain…" Kaito membuang muka. Dari samping Miku dapat melihat kuping Kaito kembali memerah.

'_Apa-apaan si Kaito tadi? Mungkinkah…'_

"Kaito-kun! Ada yang mau kuta—"

"Kita sampai dirumahmu. Aku pulang ya sekarang—dan oh iya, ini tasmu. Sampai bertemu lagi, di masa depan! Hahaha.." Kaito seperti berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, meski Miku tahu kalau pancaran mata serius menghiasi wajahnya. Kaito lalu segera berlari menuju gang rumahnya—dan menghilang dikegelapan malam.

Miku terdiam dalam sunyi. Dipandanginya syal pemberian sahabatnya, lalu didekapnya dengan erat. Diresapinya aroma tubuh sang lelaki yang tertinggal dengan dalam dan penuh penghayatan. Wangi blueberry, khas dia sekali.

"… Jadi kita memang akan terpisah dengan lama?"

Dibuka matanya, dan dikecup lipatan syal itu dengan pelan. Serentak aroma blueberry merebak menghantui indera penciuman Miku.

".. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi."

Dan dengan mata sedikit sendu, Miku melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Dengan harapan kalau kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu dengannya lagi memang benar-benar akan datang.

Tapi sayangnya, takdir berkata lain.

___**-To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hai! Balik lagi sama Mochiyo di FANFIC MULTICHAP PERDANA!**

**Tidak seperti multichap2 sebelumnya difandom sebelah, yang ini udah saya kerjain sampai (1/2) rampung. Jadi kemungkinan apdetnya bakal cepet! Dan lagi, mungkin ada yang sadar kalau gaya nulis saya berubah. Ya, itu karena saya terpengaruh oleh gaya tulisan para pemenang event "Fantasy Fiesta" tahun 2011 kemarin. Baca deh, tulisan mereka keren-keren! #plak #promosi**

**Btw, gimana fic ini? Fic ini sebenarnya adalah berdasarkan cerita Ibu saya, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang saya tambahkan dan ubah karena alasan tertentu. So.. puaskah anda dengan gaya seperti ini? Silahkan sampaikan lewat review!**

**Saya mohon undur diri, dan semoga sukses semuanya! Sampai jumpa di chapter ke-2!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bad Feeling

"**Dear You" chapter 2**

**A continuation Fanfiction by Mochiyo-sama**

**Semua yang disini milik pemiliknya masing-masing, **termasuk jalan cerita yang dialami oleh si pemilik. Saya hanya mempunyai kata-kata yang mendeskripsikannya.

Fanfic ini mengandung_**Miku x Kaito**_dan beberapa momen_**Miku x Mikuo**_dan_**Kaai Yuki x Piko**_**. Jika keberatan, silahkan pencet tombol "Back"**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kembali ke masa sekarang-<strong>

Salahkan jika di fic ini terlalu banyak adegan heningnya—tapi yah, suasana di mobil menjadi sedikit agak canggung. Oh lihat saja ekspresi Yuki yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi itu.

.. Ya menurutnya wajar saja sih. Demi apapun kalau ibunya pernah mengalami kisah cinta seromantis itu! Dan demi apa dari semasa gadisnya ibunya itu tetap bermarga HATSUNE? Jadi papanya itu—

"Papamu itu adalah anak dari sepupu jauhnya kakekmu. Jadi ya bisa dibilang kami satu marga, tetapi tidak memiliki hubungan darah yang dekat, kalau saja kau ingin tahu tentang hal ini—dan memangnya aku tidak pernah memberitahumu ya, Yuki?"

Yuki memasang wajah _trollface_nya. Demi apapun… Ibunya menikahi SEPUPUnya sendiri?

Oke ralat, anak dari sepupu jauh kakeknya. Tapi tetap saja—

"Tolong Yuki, berekspresi yang biasa saja. Aku… merasa sedikit aneh melihat ekspresimu itu." Miku tertawa garing. Yuki hanya menghela napas. Benar juga yang dikatakan ibunya, tak ada gunanya jika kau ingin protes _'Kau-gila-apa-menikahi-anak-dari-sepupu-ayahmu-sendiri-mah!'_. Toh anak dari bla bla bla itu kan ayahnya juga. Kalau misalkan ia protes, artinya ia tidak menyetujui pernikahan ibu dan bapaknya sendiri dong!

… Situasinya menjadi rumit.

Tapi, sedari tadi ada yang mengganjal hati seorang Kaai Yuki Hatsune. Setahunya, ibunya sudah pernah memperkenalkan semua sahabatnya semaas SMA saat beliau mengajaknya ikut reunian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi diantara semua orang itu tidak ada yang bernama Kaito Shion.

"Mah, kau belum pernah memperkenalkan laki-laki yang bernama Kaito Shion itu. Dia dimana? Apa dia sedang berada di suatu tempat?"

_CKIIIIIT. BRAK! _Miku menyerempet angkutan umum yang berjalan disebelahnya. Tampaknya tadi Miku sedikit oleng—tapi untungnya ia bisa mempertahankan setir-nya, meski harus dibayar dengan rusak ringan dibagian belakang angkutan umum dan sedikit baret disamping mobil kesayangannya itu. Sang supir angkutan lantas memarahi Miku, dan Miku terpaksa harus mengganti rugi si supir angkot.

Yuki diam melihat kejadian ini lagi. Ini terulang _lagi_. Waktu reunian saat itu juga, mata ibunya menjadi kosong dan ia menjadi tidak fokus setiap kali teman-temannya membicarakan mengenai pria Kaito ini. Raut wajah ibunya menjadi sedih dan berkedut didahinya. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa ibunya dan Kaito ini..?

"Huh, dasar! Maaf ya Yuki, mama kurang hati-hati. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku sembari memasang _seat belt_nya kembali. Yuki menggelengkan kepala, tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Mah, sebenarnya siapa Kaito ini? Dan dimana ia sekarang? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya? Kenapa… ia tidak ada disamping mama?" Yuki sedikit gentar saat menanyayak pertanyaan terakhir. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menjahati papahnya dan membangkitkan memori buruk sang ibu? Tetapi Yuki tentu penasaran. Dari cara _kaasan_-nya menceritakan kisahnya tadi, ada sedikit memori antara rasa senang dan rindu yang tersiratkan disana.

".. Dia sahabatku, dan seseorang yang sangat aku pedulikan. Seseorang yang spesial, kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu," tutur sang ibu, dengan wajah yang kembali murung. Yuki terdiam seksama, dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan nanar. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi dengannya.

".. Apa, yang terjadi mah?" Yuki kembali bertanya. Ia harus tahu, meski itu melukai hati sang ibu. Ia butuh jawaban—meski itu egois, ia butuh! Agar sang ibu bisa terlepas dari belenggu masa lalu dan melangkah kedepan—dan juga agar ia bisa yakin dengan perasaannya pada Piko!

"Yuki," panggil sang ibu. Terlihat bahwa Miku mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmata. "tolong dengarkan ceritaku, dan kumohon untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama sepertiku. Janji ya?"

Dengan ragu, Yuki mengangguk. Tidak begitu mengerti maksud perkataan sang ibunda. Miku dengan wajah kentara terlihat berusaha untuk tegar, dan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu itu, 12.5 tahun yang lalu—"

* * *

><p><strong>-1.5 tahun setelah flashback-<strong>

"Hueeeeeeee…. Aku salah jawab tentang pasal-pasalnya! Harusnya kan tentang bendera itu pasal 36* bukan 35!" Miku berteriak histeris didalam ruang asramanya.

Sudah 1.5 tahun sejak mereka terakhir bertemu. Kaito berhasil lulus tes seleksi sekolah pelayaran dengan nilai terbaik dan sukses dalam pendidikannya. Miku juga tidak kalah, ia berhasil melalui tes masuk jurusan Hukum yang diidam-idamkannya dan voila! Sekarang ia baru saja mendapat hasil jerih payah evaluasi semester ketiganya. Tetapi dengan nilai pas-pasan begini.. bagaimana ia bisa mendapat nilai akhir semester dengan bagus coba! Bisa-bisa dia di DO nih!

".. Miku-chan, jangan pundung begitu dong. Setidaknya kau kan berhasil lolos dari ujian ulang." Hibur Luka, teman koleganya. Miku hanya membalas Luka dengan tatapan mengintimdasi. Ia tidak suka dipandang rendah begini!

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, nona nilai 100." Sindir Miku sarkasme. Luka hanya _sweatdrop_. Memang biasanya Miku dan ia bersaing dalam nilai dan hasil keduanya pasti seimbang. Namun ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kalau Miku sebenarnya _salah _dalam mengingat kandungan isi pasal. Seisi kelas sempat histeris mendengar berita ini. Namun ya namanya juga manusia, pasti ka nada salahnya, setuju ga Miku?

.. Oke, tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Akui saja kalau kau memang kalah! Jangan bikin saya memberhentikan cerita ini, Hatsune Miku!

""Oh iya, omong-omong Miku," Luka menyodorkannya secarik surat. "Tadi Neru, anak sebelah kamar kos kita, bilang kalau ada yang mengirimkanmu kartu pos. Ia lalu menitipkannya padaku dan bilang untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Tenang, aku belum lihat isinya kok!" tutur Luka. Miku dengan serta-merta menyambar kartu pos bergambar kapal layar yang bisa dibilang _jadul_. Ada semerbak aroma yang mengingatkan Miku pada seseorang. Aroma blueberry. Dengan cepat Miku segera membaca isi kartu pos itu.

'_Untuk Miku,_

_Hai Miku, apa kabar? Tak terasa sudah lama kita tak berkomunikasi sejak hari itu. Kau pasti kangen padaku kan? Hehehe.. Aku disini baik-baik saja, dan asal kau tahu, aku sebentar lagi lulus loh! Cepat ya! Kamu pasti masih terjebak pada bangku kuliahmu itu. Sabar ya dan semangat untuk ujian akhir semesternya—atau sudah? Semoga hasilnya bagus ya. Kutunggu balasanmu ^^_

_Love, Kaito.'_

"Miku benar-benar dapat kartu pos dari seorang cowok.." Luka terkagum-kagum. Seketika Miku berteriak histeris mendapati Luka mem_fudul_ kartu posnya.

"APA?" Rin, teman koleganya juga, ikut histeris. "KUPIKIR KAU ITU SUKA SAMA MIKUO! YANG MIRIP DENGANMU ITU!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG SUKA MANIAK BAWANG ITU!" bentak Miku kejam. Tolong sadar diri, Miku. Kau ini juga pecinta bawang tauk!

"Ara, seseorang memanggilku~?" terdengar nada narsis seorang laki-laki. Datang dengan wangi semerbak dan rambut biru kehijauan yang berkilau serta senyum yang menawan, dapat dipastikan lagi itu adalah seorang Mikuo Hatsune, sepupu Miku yang mengambil jurusan animasi multimedia. Kalau begitu kenapa dia ada disini? Semua anak juga tahu kalau ia kesini untuk _menjahili_ Miku. Mereka memang dekat, tidak seperti hubungan sepupu pada umumnya.

_ZRAK!_—serangan lemparan buku undang-undang terbang menyergap Mikuo, dengan segenap Mikuo menghindarinya dengan cepat seperti angina. "Wow, aku melakukannya seperti di animasi! Terima kasih sudah memberi inspirasi dan membuatku terlihat keren, nona daun bawang!"

"Bicara pada dirimu sendiri!" Miku menepuk Mikuo dengan buku undang-undang berikut penjelasannya yang setebal 376 halaman. "Ngapain kau kesini hah! Mau meledekiku karena nilaiku lagi hah! Tidakkah kau punya pekerjaan yang harus diserahkan klien?"

Universitas tempat Miku belajar memang memberikan tugas pada para mahasiswanya berupa permintaan klien. Jadi, tak jarang jika mereka—khususny para mahasiswa jurusan multimedia—sibuk dengan pekerjaannya disbanding dengan menghadiri kelas kuliah. Begitupun dengan Mikuo, sekarang ia sebenanrnya sedang disibukan untuk membuat iklan produksi anime terbaru. Jika memuaskan, dapat dipastikan kalau ia diterima oleh perusahaan itu saat lulus nanti.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak jadi pengacara lagi seperti tugas semester 2, huh? Apa kau… dapat nilai jelek sehingga malah orang lain yang direkomendasikan?"

_Twitch._ Anti-Mikuo-O-Meter Miku sudah melebihi titik maksimum rupanya.

"GAAAAAH! PERGI SANA SERANGGA PENGGANGGU!" Miku mulai mengamuk lagi. Dengan ganas dilemparnya semua benda dalam jangkauannya. Berhubung semua anak fakultas hukum sudah terbiasa, mereka hanya tertawa garing menatap benda-benda milik mereka jadi bahan amukannya Miku.

"Aaaa~ Syerem deh! Kabur ah! _Au revoir, ma cousine[1]!_ Jangan kangen!" seru Mikuo pede. Dengan secepat kilat Mikuo lari bagaikan hilang diterpa angin. Miku yang tidak terima, hanya mengumpati Mikuo dengan kata-kata mutiaranya.

"Cih! Dasar sepupu tak berguna! Nah sekarang waktunya balas kartu pos Kaito…" Miku celingak-celinguk, mencari kartu pos pemberian Kaito. Namun kartu pos bertajuk kapal tua itu tetap tidak ada.

… Suara petir menjadi latar belakang Miku sekarang.

"Miku-chan," Luka memanggil, "Kalau mencari kartu pos, tadi Mikuo membawanya pergi."

Seketika hening menyelimuti suasana satu kelas.

3..

2..

1..

"MIKUO SIALAN!" teriakan Miku mengaum ke seentaro universitas.

Bak cahaya matahari yang dengan cepatnya menghantam bumi, Miku pun berlari mengejar Mikuo yang tentu saja sudah lebih dulu kabur jauh darinya. Dirasakab aura-aura khas pembunuh menyelimuti Miku, dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi bahkan sampai para tanaman pun merasakan aura kemarahan Miku. Tanpa alih-alih komando, mereka segera memberi jalan agar selamat sampai tujuan.

"JANGAN HARAP BISA LARI SIALAN! KEMBALI KAU MIKUO HATSUNE!" perintah Miku. Tapi bukan Mikuo namanya kalau langsung menurut begitu saja.

"Coba saja tangkap aku, nona daun bawang!"

"GAH!"

Dan kejar-kejaran bak Tom&Jerry itupun terus menerus berlangsung sampai jam mata pelajaran kuliah keduanya selesai.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kembali ke masa sekarang sejenak-<strong>

"Huehehehehe… tak kusangka mama dan papa seperti itu dulu! Lucu banget hahahahaha.." Yuki tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar cerita ibunya, lihat saja sampai perutnya dipegangi begitu. Miku menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ya, kesal karena fakta kalau ia sebenarnya benci—amat sangat benci Mikuo—tapi berakhir dengan menikah dengannya. Sunggu ironis, memang.

"_Mou_, meski mendengarnya dari anakku sendiri.. entah kenapa aku merasa kesal. Mikuo itu menyebalkan! Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun aku menikah dia tetap—malah semakin menyebalkan!" umpat Miku. Yuki meringis kembali.

"Tapi meski begitu mama pasti mencintainya kan? Buktinya mama menikahi ayah dan aku lahir! Kalian pasti *pip* kan?" Yuki menyeringai tajam. Miku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. DARIMANA ANAKNYA TAHU ISTILAH BEGINIAN?

**-Dear You-**

**-Sementara di kejauhan-**

"Hastyi!" seorang laki-laki berambut putih bersin, "Hatsyi! Aku kenapa ya… Sepertinya ada yang kangen aku." Ujarnya narsis sambil kembali memainkan kucing persianya.

**-Dear You-**

"Kenapa ma?" tanya Yuki dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara Miku—yang sudah terlalu shock—hanya jawdrop dengan tampang seperti Hatchune Miku.

"Po—pokoknya," Miku mengalihkan pembicaraan tidak mengenakkan tadi, "k—kita lanjutkan ceritanya saja, ya?"

"_Ha~i!" _senandung Yuki dengan gembira. Miku hanya bisa menghela napas—dengan memposisikan setirnya untuk belokan sebelah kanan ke arah menuju komplek rumahnya.

"Nah, sehabis itu—"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kembali ke flaschback<strong>_**-**

"_Mou, _Mikuo menyebalkan! Pada akhirnya ia berhasil kabur! Awas ya grrrr!" Miku mulai mengeram layaknya kucing yang ikan salmonnya baru dicuri anjing(?). Jika ada banyak orang disana, pasti mereka semua langsung menengok dan mengatainya gila. Namun berhubung disana sedang sepi, jadinya bisa dipastikan kata-kata tadi tidak ada satupun yang bilang.

Dengan kesal dirogohnya tas bermotif _negi _miliknya untuk mencari kunci kamar kos-annya. GAH! Miku berteriak frustasi karena kesulitan mencari sang kunci berwarna keemasan dengan nomor 101 itu. Bagus, pertengkaran dengan Mikuo sukses menghancurkan mood-nya.

Begitu Miku mendapatkan kunci kamarnya, segera dimasukannya kunci itu kelubangnya dan diputarnya sehingga ia bisa segera masuk dan tidur diatas kasur tidak-terlalu-empuknya. Dilihat dari suasana kamar yang sepi, dapat dipastikan teman sekamar sekaligus rivalnya pasti tidak ada dikamar. _'Mungkin sedang berkencan dengan mahasiswa kedokteran ungu itu.'_ Pikir Miku. Bagus, mood-nya jadi bertambah jelek lagi. Dengan ketiakadaan(?) Luka dapat dipastikan kalau dia akan pulang telat sehingga dirinya yang harus masak makan malam nanti.

Miku menutup buku undang-undang yang tadinya mau ia baca. Sebenarnya Miku malas memasak makan malam, lagipula didapur ada mie instant. Berarti ia punya banyak waktu luang, tapi ia malas belajar dengan buku undang-undang yang setebal itu. .. Apa ia balas surat Kaito saja?

"Aku tak punya kartu pos. Tak ada toko buku yang buka, dan aku punya satu perangko sisa Luka kemarin. Apa balas pakai surat aja ya?"

Lama Miku berpikir, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membalas Kaito pakai surat saja. Lagipula jarang-jarang ia bisa menulis surat seperti ini.

Maka dari itu, Miku segera meraih kertas serta penanya dan mulai menulis.

_Dear Kaito,_

_Aku baik-baik saja disini, bagaimana denganmu? Yang jelas aku tidak kangen denganmu ya! Jangan geer deh! Aku suka dengan kover kartu posnya, sayang Mikuo mencurinya dariku. Akan kuambil nanti, grrr(?)_

_Kau sebentar lagi akan lulus? Selamat ya! Akhirnya cita-citamu untuk menjadi pelaut tercapai. Kapan wisudanya? Siapa tahu aku bisa datang! Dan mengenai ujian semesterku, uh.. hasilnya jelek. Nilaiku lebih rendah dibanding rivalku. Ini benar-benar memalukan! Sekarang dosen pasti akan menunjuknya untuk menjadi pengacara percobaan saat nanti, dan itu artinya citranya agar diterima bekerja disuatu tempat akan semakin besar! Itu akan menjadi masalah bagiku u.u_

_Ah kenapa malah jadi curhat ya? Maaf ya Kaito. Tapi sampai sini dulu. Saat menulis ini aku belum makan malam dan ada kerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Jaa ne!_

_Your beloved friend, Miku._

Miku tersenyum simpul membaca suratnya. Ada rasa senang dan puas saat ia selesai menulis surat balasannya. Dengan cekatan, Miku segera memoleskan perangko dipojok kanan atas, menuliskan alamat Kaito, dan menaruhnya dikotak surat rumah tempat ia menyewa kamar kos-an.

"Semoga cepat dapat balasannya!" harap Miku dalam hati sembari mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya. Selesai berharap, ia segera kembali kekamarnya dan membuka buku undang-undangnya.

**-Dear You-**

**-Sebulan kemudian-**

"Hatsune-san, Ohayou."

Nada datar Neru sukses mengagetkan Miku yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Rin dan Luka diruang kelasnya. Masih dengan _sweatdrop-_nya, perlahan Miku berjalan menuju pinta depan dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Akita-san?"

"Ada surat, nyasar _lagi_ kekamarku dengan atas nama dirimu. Sungguh, beritahulah pacarmu tentang alamatmu yang benar jangan kayak *y* t*ng *i** deh!" seru Neru ngelawak. Hei, kau diam-diam penggemar dangdut ya?

"_Mou_—di-dia bukan pacarku! Lagipula mana kutahu soal itu…" balas Miku. Secercak warna merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Neru lama-lama jadi kayak tukang pos ya. Nganterin surat terus (*authordihajarNeru*).

"Tentu saja bukan pacarnya, kan Miku-chan sudah punya Mikuo~ Iya kan~" Rin memeluk pundak Miku dengan menyeringai tajam. Persis tampang-tampang para _fangirling_ diluar sana.

"Ih Rin-chan, aku capai dijodoh-jodohkan dengannya. Aku dan dia tak lebih dari sekedar sepupu jauh—atau apapun itu pokoknya. Sudah, aku mau baca surat ini. Jangan ganggu!" ujar Miku agak ketus. Ia segera berjalan keluar kelas mencari tempat aman (yang Luka pikir pasti akan menjadi kamar kos-nya).

"Mau balas surat pacarnya ya?"

"Diam kau Akita!"

Miku segera berlari menuju pohon beringin dibelakang sekolah. Diliriknya kanan kiri, atas bahkan bawah(?). Tak ada Akita. Tak ada Luka. Tak ada Rin. Dan yang jelas tak ada Mikuo karena jurusan animasi hari ini sibuk bikin animasi. Dirasa aman, ia segera mengeluarkan kertas surat dari amplopnya dan membacanya.

_Dear Miku,_

_Maaf jika surat ini telat sampai ditanganmu, tapi aku senang kau membalas suratku. Bisa dijadikan semacam pencerahan pasca menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang sangat rumit. Aku sudah dapat dipastikan lulus, karena aku menempati peringkat kedua dari seluruh angkatanku! Aku senang sekali! Mengenai ujianmu, semangat ya! Semester berikutnya pasti lebih bagus!_

_Aku sudah diwisuda seminggu setelah suratmu sampai. Dan sekarang aku dijadwalkan akan berlayar menuju Burma[2]! Sungguh menyenangkan, akhirnya aku menjadi seorang pelaut asli! Aku tak sabar menanti apa yang ada diujung sana._

_Jadi Miku, untuk sementara sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa surat-menyurat lagi. Aku minta maaf, padahal kita baru saja saling bertukar rindu. Tapi tenang, suatu saat aku akan kembali padamu kok! *pasang pose ala hero*_

_Love, Kaito._

"Uh, kabar buruk," umpat Miku kesal. Dibaca ulang olehnya sampai seluruh kata-katanya terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Berlayar menuju Burma artinya berlayar mengarungi samudera Pasifik. Dan itu adalah _kabar kabar kabar yang buruk._

Masalah pertama: Kaito pergi berlayar = Dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Ini sangat sangat buruk! Sampai kapan coba ia harus menung—HEI!

Masalah kedua: Samudera pasifik adalah laut yang ganas, semua orang tahu itu. Meski mereka telah dilatih menjadi pelaut yang ulung, tetapi pemula tetaplah pemula! Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?

Sesungguhnya, wahai pembaca yang budiman, masalah kedua yang benar-benar membuatnya takut dan khawatir.

Apakah Kaito akan baik-baik saja? Apa iya akan sanggup melewati laut yang begitu luas? Apa ia tidak akan merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu diperutnya[3]? Apa ia tidak akan bosan dikelilingi warna _azure blue_ setiap harinya? Apa dia memiliki suplai makanan yang cukup?

Dan yang terpenting…. Apa ia akan kembali dengan selamat?

Seketika sudut kiri hatinya terasa nyeri sekali. Seperti digenggam kearah dalam. Sensasi yang tidak biasa. Seperti firasat bahwa sesuatu _buruk_ akan terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga ini hanya firasat yang lewat saja. Aku yakin Kaito akan kembali dengan selamat dan berkumpul denganku lagi." Doa Miku. Dipanjatkannya tangan dan Miku mulai berharap pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar doanya dikabulkan. Namun, ada saja sepercik dari hatinya yang berkata itu _tidak mungkin_.

Merasa sedikit lebih tenang, Miku segera membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tempatnya semula. Bermaksud untuk berjalan menuju lapangan dan bermain basket—karena dengan basket suasana hatinya yang buruk pasti bisa berubah menjadi senang.

Tapi perasan sesak tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

_**-To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Sedikit penjelasan-<strong>

[1] _**Au revoir, ma cousine**_ (French) : Selamat tinggal, sepupuku! (sepupu perempuan)

[2] **Burma** : Nama Myanmar jaman baheula

[3] **Kupu-kupu di perutnya** : Sebenarnya terjemahan dari kata-kata semacam _slang_ bahasa Inggris yaitu _**A butterlfy on your stomach**_yang berarti merasa tegang sampai mual ingin muntah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uah.. rencananya kan cuma mau twoshots, jadi ga jadi deh -_-**

**Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat, Miku dan Mikuo memang dari dulu deket ya.. D'Aww—tapi lupakan mereka, bagaimana menurut anda? Saya publish lebih cepat sesuai permintaan loh! Semoga memuaskan anda. Dan oh iya, fic ini saya selesaikan pada chapter 3 yang bakal dipublish dalam minggu ini juga. Kilat? Memang~ Jadi selalu stay tunned ya! **

**Sampaikan segala uneg-uneg lewat review! Sekarang saya pamit undur diri dulu, mau berangkat sekolah ehehe…**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Goodbye, I love you

**"Dear You" chapter 3  
><strong>

**A continuation Fanfiction by Mochiyo-sama**

**Semua yang disini milik pemiliknya masing-masing, **termasuk jalan cerita yang dialami oleh si pemilik. Saya hanya mempunyai kata-kata yang mendeskripsikannya.

Fanfic ini mengandung** _Miku x Kaito_ **dan beberapa momen** _Miku x Mikuo_ **dan** _Kaai Yuki x Piko_. Jika keberatan, silahkan pencet tombol "Back"**

**Di chapter ini mengandung sedikit unsur fantasi(?).** Jika tidak keberatan silahkan dilanjutkan.**  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Ting nong… Ting nong…<em>

"Miku! Ada tamu, buka pintunya!"

_Ting nong… Ting nong…_

"Aku malas, kau saja yang buka. Siapa tahu pacar ungumu itu!"

_Ting nong… Ting nong…_

"Gakupo bukan pacarku! Huh sudahlah! Ya tunggu sebentar!"

_BRAK_—suara pintu terbuka keras. Luka menyambut para tamunya dengan muka _bete_. Para manusia yangberkunjung hanya melihatnya dengan muka _sweatdrop_.

"..Mi—Mikunya ada?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Luka hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengacungkan pisau dapur yang tidak sengaja ia bawa. Sekilas, Luka seperti sedang mengancam mereka agar mereka tidak mendekati wilayah teritorinya.

"B—boleh masuk?" giliran perempuan abu yang bertanya. Luka mengangguk dan memberi jalan agar mereka masuk.

"Siapa?" tanya Miku sambil mengunyah _potato chips_nya. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada acara televise yang ia tonton. Dan acara itu berisikan berita politik jika kau ingin tahu.

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas mereka mencarimu." Seru Luka sebari melangkah menuju dapur, melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Miku segera menoleh, takut-takut yang mencarinya adalah klien semester lalu yang keberatan dengan kerjanya. Namun yang didapatinya malah seorang laki-laki berambut merah seumurannya, perempuan berbaju seksi berambut _brunette_, perempuan berambut abu, dan seorang laki-laki berambut abu juga yang sedang menghisap rokok.

"Kau tahu kalau rokok itu dilarang disini, Honne-senpai?" seru Miku dengan senyum sarkastik. Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Suasana kamar kos yang kotor begini tidak akan keberatan jika kutambah sedikit debu, benar kan _kouhai_-ku tersayang?" balas Dell tak mau kalah. Namun dengan cepat sebilah pisau terbang melesat nyaris mengenai telinga Dell. Sepertinya Luka keberatan dengan pernyataannya tadi.

"Daripada itu, senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi, Akaito-senpai, Meiko, Haku, dan tidak denganmu, Honne-senpai." Ujar Miku dengan senyum sumrigahnya. "Ada apa kalian kesini? Ingin mengajakku reunion?"

"Masih sensi dengan Honne gara-gara itu ya—tapi Miku, sudahkah kau melihat berita di channel XXX hari ini?" tanya kekasih dari Meiko itu. Miku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mmm… mungkin kau harus segera melihatnya, Miku. Tapi jika kau tidak mau tidak apa.." kata Haku pelan. Miku jadi tambah penasaran. Apa ada berita politik penting yang ia lewatkan tadi?

Miku yang dilanda penasaran itu menggubris perkataan (aneh) teman-teman SMA-nya dan segera mengambil remote untuk pindah ke channel XXX. _Kembali bersama kami di_—bagus, mereka baru kembali dari iklan komersialnya.

"Tonton saja Miku, jangan kaget ya?" nasihat Meiko dengan muka masam. Miku mengeryitkan dahinya, heran. Tapi masa bodoh, ia balik nonton tv saja.

"_Diberitakan bahwa kapal yang mengangkut para lulusan sekolah pelayaran YYY hilang setelah badai ganas semalam di laut Pasifik. Saat ini bangkai kapal ditemukan disekitar wilayah barat dari pusat topan semalam. Saat ini belum diketahui jika terdapat korban jiwa namun badan para lulusan belum dapat ditemukan semuanya. Diperkirakan jika—"_

Mata Miku terbelalak. Remote tv yang dipegangnya jatuh dalam gaya _slow motion_ ala sinetron. Miku tidak bisa percaya saat melihat berita ini.

Seingat Miku, sekolah pelayaran YYY, itu adalah sekolah dimana Kaito belajar.

Dia bilang disuratnya kalau ia akan berlayar secepatnya. Dan dia bilang kalau ia akan berlayar menuju Burma—

—Melewati laut Pasifik.

Lalu, tadi apa yang reporternya bilang?

"_namun badan para lulusan belum dapat ditemukan semuanya. Di—"_

Kapal itu adalah kapal yang ditumpangi Kaito bukan? Kalau begitu Kaito—

"Kaito… sudah…"

"Miku," Meiko memeluk sahabat tersayangnya itu, "terimalah Miku. Kaito—Kaito sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Dia sudah… meninggal."

_Deg_

_Kaito sudah meninggal?_

"Jangan bercanda…" Miku menatap Meiko dengan mata melotot beruraian airmata. Dijulurkannya surat beramplop putih yang baru diterimanya kemarin. "Aku baru surat-suratan dengannya kemarin.. Tidak mungkin kalau dia—dia.."

"Miku.."

"KAITO MASIH HIDUP! AKU YAKIN! SURAT INI BUKTINYA!"

_PLAK_. Semua kaget, dan menoleh kearah Akaito. Akaito baru saja menampar Miku! "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku!" seru Luka marah. Dibawanya centong sayur yang tadi digunakannya—namun ia ditahan oleh Dell, agar tidak ikut campur lebih jauh lagi.

"Sadarlah Miku!" bentar Akaito emosi. Miku terpengarah. Senpai-nya yang dulunya keras itu.. tengah beruraian airmata saat ini. Banyak sekali, "Kaito sudah tidak ada! Terima saja hal itu! Dia sudah mati! Mati bersama tubuhnya dilaut ganas itu! Uh.." Akaito menangis lebih deras. Insting, Meiko langsung memeluk Akaito erat untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

_Puk_, Haku menepuk pundak Miku. Miku melirik dan mendapati Haku juga mulai menitikan airmata. Tanpa dibilangpun ia mengerti, bahwa dari semua orang bukan cuma dirinya yang merasa kehilangan. Akaito, Meiko, Haku, dan bahkan Dell pun juga merasa kehilangan sesosok sahabat—dan adik yang baik, terutama untuk Akaito.

"_Kami baru saja menemukan sebuah diary di bangkai kapal tadi." _Suara seorang relawan terdengar lewat berita televisi tadi. Ditunjukkan kekamera diary berwarna biru dengan motif negi dan blueberry disekitarnya. Miku mengenali diary itu, amat sangat mengenalinya lebih tepatnya. "_Kami tidak bisa membaca seluruh isinya, namun dihalaman paling belakang kami menemukan tulisan 'Aku cinta kamu, Mi—'. Kurasa ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan tulisannya."_

Sontak tubuh Mikui terasa berat, seperti ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi yang berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat. Dadanya kembali merasa nyeri dan sesak. Oksigen serasa diambil seluruhnya dari ruang lingkupnya. Matanya terasa buram—dan lebih basah dibanding yang tadi. Tulisan itu, tak salah lagi kalau itu adalah—

—Pernyataan terakhir Kaito sebelum nyawanya diambil.

'_Aku cinta kamu, Mi—' _Itu ditujukan untuknya! Bahkan disaat terakhirnya yang ia pikirkan tetaplah dirinya!

"_Kamu itu spesial.. makanya beda.."_

Benar! Miku kembali teringat salah satu kalimat yang diucapkan Kaito sebelum mereka berpisah. Ternyata benar, selama ini sahabatnya… Kaito… Kaito_nya_…

"UWAA!" Miku berteriak melepaskan seluruh lara yang dirasakannya. Terus menerus berteriak sampai suaranya habis tak bersisa. Miku kembali terisak, masih tidak mempercayai ini. Padahal mereka berjanji akan berjumpa lagi. Padahal jika bertemu lagi, Miku mantap akan menyatakan perasaan ini. Padahal—

"Padahal aku suka kamu… Kaito.." ucap Miku lirih. Semua orang disana hanya menatap Miku dengan tatapan iba. Sekarang, Miku dan Kaito tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kembali ke masa sekarang-<strong>

"…"

Yuki terdiam seiring dengan berakhirnya cerita sang Ibunda tercinta. Ingin bertanya, namun merasa tak enak. Dilihatnya ekspresi sang Ibu—benar saja, tatapannya menjadi kosong! Sepertinya—bukan, Kaito ini _memang _orang yang berarti bagi ibunya.

Satu pelajaran yang bisa ia ambil, _kalau kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, segera nyatakan perasaanmu! Jika tidak, ia bisa saja diambil orang lain—atau yang lebih buruk, diambil kematian._

Ia tiba-tiba teringat Piko.

Senyum lalu menghiasi wajah Kaai Yuki Hatsune.

"Mah, makasih atas ceritanya! Rasanya aku sudah bisa membuat keputusanku!" seru Yuki ceria. Dilepaskannya seat belt yang melilitnya dan ia segera berlari menuju dalam rumah. Meraih telepon, dan memijit nomer telepon Piko.

Miku tersenyum halus mendengar percakapan anaknya dengan calon—ehm, sekarang pacarnya itu. Tampaknya semua berjalan dengan lancar. Sebagai seorang Ibu ia turut berbahagia karena anaknya bisa memiliki pasangan yang baik!

(—Sementara suara berat Mikuo berteriak _"Nuoo! Anak perempuanku!" _seperti sebuah kaktus kebanyakan air(?) mewarnai momen bahagia Yuki dan Piko—)

Miku mengunci dan segera memasang alarm anti kejahatan di mobil avanza perak kesayangannya. Saat bermaksud untuk membersihkan _dashboard_, matanya kembali terpaku pada bunga kering yang ditunjukkannya tadi pada Yuki.

Bunga _forget-me-not _kering yang diberikan oleh para kawan Kaito pasca pemakaman dirinya.

"… 'Jangan lupakan aku' ya?"

Angin semilir berhembus menyibakkan rambut panjang Miku.

".. Mana bisa bodoh."

"_Miku.."_

"Bahkan sekarang aku merasa seperti sedang mendengar suaramu. Bodohnya.. padahal aku sudah menikah." Ujar Miku pilu. Diusahakannya tersenyum untuk menghibur dirinya meski terpaksa.

"_Miku.."_

"Berhenti mengusiliku, Mikuo! Aku tidak akan menangisi Kaito lagi! Tidak… akan…" bulir-bulir airmata pecah membanjiri pipi mulus Miku. Seperti menelan kata-katanya sendiri rasanya.

"_Miku… Jangan menangis.."_

Miku tersentak. Ia ingat betul kata-kata ini. Ini yang pernah dikatakan olehnya 14 tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin dia ada disini! Tapi tidak mungkin juga Mikuo—ia sedang ada didalam rumah! Kalau begitu, siapa yang—

"_Miku.. aku cinta kamu, Miku. Jangan menangis Miku…"_

"Ka.. i.. to.." ucap Miku lirih. Dirinya tidak mempercayai ini. Demi hukum Newton—Demi Teori Relativitas—Demi hukum Lavoisier—demi apapun, Kaito berada dihadapannya!

Dengan tubuh transparan dan kaki melayang.

Tinggi Kaito masih sama seperti 12.5 tahun yang lalu. Tinggi khas seseorang berumur 19 tahun. Dia masih dibalut oleh pakaian _sailor_ dan syal biru beraroma blueberry khas dirinya. Rambutnya berwarna sedikit lebih gelap, tetapi warna matanya tetap memancarkan kehangatan yang sama. Tidak ada yang begitu berubah darinya—selain fakta kalau dirinya adalah… _gulp_, hantu.

"… Aku pulang, Miku. Terima kasih sudah menungguku. Aku.. minta maaf." Ujarnya dengan raut wajah sedih. Dengan perllahan, dihampirinya Miku meski Miku mearasa sedikit ketakutan.

"Ini beneran kamu, Kaito..?" Miku was-was. Tangannya sudah mengepal—bersiap-siap untuk menghajarnya jika ini memang ulah orang usil.

"Ya.. aku hanya ingin memenuhi janji 14 tahun yang lalu untuk menemuimu. Dan inilah aku, ya meski aku sudah berubah menjadi hantu." Kaito tersenyum. Diulurkannya tangan kananya, "Tidakkah kau akan menyambutku? Jahatnya."

"_Well_, selain karena aku sudah menikah—aku juga harus mengecek ini Kaito atau bukan tahu!" jawab Miku keras, "Jawab pertanyaanku! Mana yang lebih kau sukai, es krim atau aku?"

Sesungguhnya, jika bagi orang normal itu adalah pertanyaan yang sulit. Tapi bagi orang seperti Kaito, jawabannya pasti—

"Es krim!" serunya bangga. Alis Miku langsung naik sebelah. Orang ini benar-benar Kaito yang bodoh (tapi lebih pintar darinya! Ugh…)

"Ah Miku! Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku—"

"Ahahaha, iya aku mengerti! Jadi kau benar-benar Kaito!" tawa Miku membahana sampai perutnya sakit. Kaito memasang _pouting-face_, merasa sebal dengan tingkah Miku. Miku kembali tertawa melihat wajah Kaito. Seketika Kaito langsung pundung dipohon pisang(?).

"K-kaito.. ayolah jangan pundung. Itu tak lucu untuk ukuran emm.. _hantu_ sepertimu." Miku mencoba menghibur, tetapi yang ada Kaito malah semakin ngambek karena dikatai hantu. Ya, bagaimanapun tampang Kaito kita memang terlalu tampan untuk ukuran hantu.

Setelah sekian lama, suasana menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Seolah mereka sedang menjalani tangga penuh mimpi rasanya, bertemu kembali dengan orang yang berharga bagi mereka—setelah sekian lama dan beda dunia. Entah apa yang ditawarkan Kaito agar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi apapun itu, sebisa mungkin Miku tidak ingin tahu.

"Jadi," Kaito membuka suara, "Kau.. emm.. sudah menikah ya, Miku?"

Miku menoleh kearah Kaito dengan wajah iba. Agak tidak enak juga topik ini. "Begitulah.. aku juga sudah punya anak. Kaai Yuki Hatsune namanya. Ia juga suka es krim sama sepertimu." Ujar Miku dengan tersenyum. Layaknya manusia, hantu pun bisa _blushing_, dan itu dibuktikan dengan memerahnya kedua pipi Kaito sekarang.

Tapi, ada satu fakta yang menyesakan Kaito. Fakta kalau Miku sudah menikah dan punya anak itu, artinya Miku dan suaminya pasti sudah…

Kaito, ini fanfic rated T! Tolong jangan berpikiran jorok! Malu disorot pembaca!

"Dia kan anakmu, jadi pasti mirip ibunya dong. Lagipula ia cantik, kayak ibunya." Seru Kaito gombal. Aih aih, hantu bisa ngengombal juga ya. Alih-alih pipi Miku berubah _pink_.

_Ulala… serasa mengalami masa muda kembali ya…_

"Ini serius sekarang. Apa yang kau lakukan… di dunia ini? Bukankah kau sudah.. mati?" tanya Miku getir. Sudut matanya sudah melihat kearah bawah, tidak berani menatap wajah Kaito. Wajar saja, pembicaraan ini sebetulnya melukai kedua belah pihak tahu.

"Aku datang karena kau tetap memikirkan aku. Apalagi dengan adanya bunga _forget-me-not_ itu." Canda Kaito. Miku yang emosi karena menerima jawaban main-main itu akhirnya menampar Kaito, meski pada akhirnya malah menembus dirinya karena Kaito itu sudah tidak tersentuh lagi sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda!" sergah Miku, menangis. "Aku butuh jawaban seri—"

"Tapi aku serius! Aku datang kesini karena aku merasa bersalah karena membuatmu terus terbayang-bayang olehku!" potong Kaito, dengan ada tinggi juga. Miku tersentak. Dilihatnya napas Kaito memburu—disamping fakta kalau dia sudah tinggal roh saja. Ia pasti begitu khawatir dengan dirinya hingga menemuinya seperti ini.

Kaito menutup matanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia lepas kembali dan memarahi wanita yang dicintainya begitu!

"Kaito.."

Ah, betapa Kaito sebetulnya ingin bilang kalau ia merindukan suara itu. Suara imut yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh kasih. Selama hidupnya, hanya Miku seorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini.

"Miku," Kaito menggenggam kedua tangan itu. Dibawanya tangan itu hingga berada didepan dada keduanya. "Alasanku datang kedunia ini, adalah untuk menyelesaikan hal yang seharusnya aku selesaikan. Tolong dengarkan, karena waktuku tak banyak lagi."

Sebenarnya Miku ingin menyangkal, tetapi sorot mata serius Kaito membuatnya ingin mengalah kali ini. Jika ini memang yang terakhir darinya, maka ia harus mendengarkannya baik-baik dan disimpan dengan aman dihatinya. Sebagai kenangan darinya.

_Ah, lagipula pancaran mata itu mengingatkannya pada masa dulu…_

"Miku," Kaito merendahkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan muka Miku. Muka keduanya langsung memerah. Napas mereka saling beradu. Hembusan angin dan helaan nafas membelai keduanya. Kedua mata lalu saling menutup, dan perlahan-lahan, jarak keduanya mulai tereliminasi.

Kaito mencium bibir Miku dengan lembut dan tidak berkesan memaksa. Ciuman inosen itu berlangsung selama 30 detik. Seluruh perasaan yang sempat terlupakan selama bertahun-tahun saling berebut untuk keluar satu-persatu dari otak Miku. Lambat namun pasti, air mata mulai menjatuhi pipi Miku.

_Tes.. tes.. tes.._

Ciuman mereka pun berakhir karena kebutuhan udara. Napas keduanya tersengal. Miku memegangi bibirnya—yang sudah dicium Kaito. Hangat, dan wangi blueberry.

"Miku? Kau menangis lagi? Kumohon jangan menangis," Kaito menyeka airmata Miku dengan pelan, dan membuat sang empunya mengeluarkan semburat merah. "aku salah lagi ya?"

Miku menyandarkan—setidaknya berusaha bersandar—pada dada bidang Kaito. Hangat. Suasana lama yang tak dirasakannya. "Sepertinya begitu." Miku tertawa pelan, namun ia makin menenggelamkan pada dada Kaito. Dipeluknya Kaito dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin ia lepas dari genggamannya lagi.

"Miku," Kaito membalas pelukannya erat. Ditaruhnya dagu maskulin(?) itu diatas rambut kehijauan Miku. "kau tahu, aku cinta kamu. Sudah lama. Maaf aku tidak sempat bilang."

Miku menegahkan wajahnya keatas. Dilihatnya paras wajah Kaito yang tidak berubah dari dulu. Ekspresi lembut seperti es krim vanilla yang selalu diperlihatkan padanya. Ah, betapa Miku merindukan itu semua. "Ya, aku sudah tahu, bodoh. Tapi maaf, aku sudah menikah, dengan Mikuo." Seru Miku kecil. Ditundukan kepalanya kearah bawah, tak berani menatap mata sendu Kaito.

"Ya. Aku memang bodoh. Baru bilang setelah sekian lama—dalam keadaan mati—dan saat orang yang kusukai sudah menikah. Hahaha lucu sekali." Kaito tertawa garing, seperti berusaha untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

"Begitu ya… Seharusnya aku sadar akan hal itu. Kau tidak sama dengan yang dulu." Ucap Kaito dingin. Cukup pintar baginya untuk menkamuflasekan nada kecewa itu.

"Tapi," Miku sekarang menyentuh pipi Kaito yang memerah lagi. Dirasakannya hatinya berderum kencang, beradu satu sama lain. Senyuman tulus Miku yang ditampakannya membuat jantung seorang Kaito Shion nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya. Miku perlahan-lahan mendekati wajah Kaito, lalu beralih menuju telinganya, dan membisikan,

"Aku _dulu_ suka padamu, Kaito Shion. 14 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Miku. Mata Kaito terbelalak. Dirasakannya seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan seperti melayang. Ah, Kaito mengerti sekarang, yang dimaksud oleh malaikat kematian mengenai 'kata kunci' itu.

"_Dulu_ ya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, Miku." Kaito menutup matanya, merasakan tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan dunia ini. Dari kaki, terus merambat dengan kecepatan konstan menuju atas, sedikit demi sedikit mulai lenyap, menyatu dan melayang pergi menuju alam sana. Miku tentu saja tidak terima, dan malah berusaha untuk memeluk dan mempertahankan Kaito. Namun baik dirinya dan Kaito tahu, bahwa mustahil bagi tubuhn nyata untuk menyentuh—apalagi memeluk—sebuah roh.

"Apa maksudmu, baKaito! Kembali kau! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi!" perintah Miku. Kaito hanya membalasnya dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Saat aku minta dihidupkan kembali, para malaikat kematian memberiku sebuah syarat." Kaito memulai ceritanya. Kali ini dengan lutut yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"Jangan berbicara lagi!" Miku kembali memberi perintah. Namun lelaki biru itu tetap kukuh melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ia berkata kalau waktuku untuk bertemu denganmu akan habis jika kau mengatakan kata kuncinya. Nah, bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi, Miku?" harap Kaito. Miku menggeleng dengan cepat, menolak permintaan Kaito.

"Tidak! Jangan bicara lagi—aku tak mau!"

"Kumohon Miku, biarkan aku pergi kesurga.." Kaito kembali memohon. Kali ini dengan sisa badan sampai keperut dan lengan bawah yang menghilang. Miku menggertakan giginya, masih tidak mau mengalah.

"Miku.."

"Baiklah! Aku mencintaimu Kaito! Puas? Sekarang jangan pergi!" seru Miku dengan nada memerintah. Kaito tertawa kecil melihat tingkah orang yang dicintainya.

_Ya, begini juga tidak buruk kok_.

"Terima kasih Miku.. _Forget-me-not_, jangan lupakan aku," bagian dada Kaito berangsur-angsur menghilang dan mulai merambah kebagian muka.

"Kaito! Tidak—"

"Sayonara.. Ai..shi.. te.."

'_..ru.'_

_SyuuutI… _Bayangan Kaito menghilang sudah. Miku terdiam, dan menjatuhkan dirinya ketanah. Tangisannya semakin kencang. Beribu-ribu tetes jatuh meresap kedalam sanubari bumi seiring dengan teriakan Miku. Yang berharga baginya hilang sudah. Benar-benar hilang dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Kaito…?"

Miku kembali memanggil nama Kaito dengan suara parau. Namun panggilannya hanya dibalas oleh dinginnya semilir angin malam hari.

"Kau.. benar-benar pergi ya?"

Sahut-sahutan katak dan jangkrik seperti menyanyikan lagu perpisahan untuk Miku dan Kaito. Miku tidak memedulikan itu sayangnya, matanya tetap fokus pada bunga kering _forget-me-not_ yang entah kenapa ada diantara tangannya.

_Forget-me-not._

Jangan lupakan aku.

"Benar-benar… tidak akan kembali lagi ya?"

Suara angin yang menyibakkan rumput-rumput mulai bergemuruh. Miku mengambil plastic berisikan bunga biru itu dan menggenggamnya dan meletakkannya didepan dadanya. Miku lalu menatap langit, mengangkat tangan, dan melambaikan tangan—isyarat selamat tinggal orang-orang didunia.

"Selamat tinggal kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk kenangannya."

Miku kembali menutup matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Diulurkan tangannya jauh-jauh, dan perlahan dilepaskannya genggaman terhadap bunga kering itu. Dibiarkannya terbang tinggi diangkasa menembus kegelapan malam. Sebagai perlambang kalau ia mampu untuk melangkah kedepan dan melupakan—tidak, dan tidak terpaku hanya karena rasa rindunya pada Kaito.

"Miku?" suara Mikuo terdengar dari dalam, "Kudengar kau berbicara tadi. Ada tamu?" tanyanya dengan muka bingung. Terlihat wajahnya sedikit kucel pasca acara tangis-menangis gara-gara Piko diterima Yuki.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo masuk!" Miku berlari kecil menuju arah Mikuo, lalu memeluknya. Perlakuan ini justru malah membuat sang lelaki bertambah bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Tak biasanya kau baik seperti ini tahu." Goda Mikuo. Miku cemberut kesal.

"_Mou_—kubilang tidak apa-apa ya tidak apa-apa! Ayo, aku buatkan makan malam!" Miku dengan gembiranya menggandeng tangan Mikuo dan menutup pintu rumah.

Miku tak butuh Kaito lagi sekarang. Toh, ia sudah punya suami dan anak yang sangat dicintainya.

Dia akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang. Baik Kaito maupun ia sendiri tahu akan hal itu.

—_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kenapa endingnya begini amat? Terus kenapa jadi ada unsure fantasinya hah?  
><strong>

**Oke, setelah dibaca ulang, ternyata ada banyak hal yang rasanya kurang jelas dalam fic ini. Jadi saya menawarkan sebuah spin-off [ralat, kemungkinan 2 buah {dari sisi Miku-Mikuo (menjelaskan bagaimana 'hubungan' mereka terbentuk) dan sisi Kaito (yang tentang kata kunci itu yah kurang lebih)}. Jika kalian ingin, saya akan membuatnya. Untuk itu review sangat diharapkan! **(Tapi inget ya! Spin-off bukan sekuel apalagi prekuel!)

**So… bagaimana chapter terakhir ini? Bagus? Jelek? Saran bagaimanapun diterima oleh saya. Sampai jumpa dikarya saya berikutnya!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
